Hinadori Hanakawa
Summary Hinadori Hanakawa is a young esper and one of the agents working for a mysterious network of people known as Blue Blood. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C Name: Hinadori Hanakawa, Riot Origin: Toaru Majutsu no Index, Toaru Kagaku no Railgun Gender: Female Age: 10-12 Classification: Human, Esper Powers and Abilities: Telekinesis, limited Air Manipulation, Illusion Creation through Light Manipulation and Sound Manipulation, skilled gun user, limited Probability Manipulation (All Esper abilities interact with quantum probability due to the nature of their Personal Realities), Limited Law Manipulation (All Esper abilities operate off their own principle of Laws due to the nature of Personal Realities). Attack Potency: Street level with guns and compressed wind (Her compressed wind has Category 5 speeds and can shatter bulletproof glass) Speed: Normal Human, higher with disguise/support suit Lifting Strength: Regular Human, Unknown with Telekinesis (Implied to be capable of moving a refrigerator and an industrial microwave) Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: Human level Stamina: Above average Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters with shotgun, several kilometers with Telekinesis Standard Equipment: Pump-action shotgun and a small self-defense handgun with two bullets that she can hide in her sleeve. During missions she has also used two leather biker suits, an extra shotgun, an electric motorcycle modified to remove its engine sound effect and a disguise/support suit Intelligence: Above average, uses several tricks to get the most use of her Telekinesis and sets several traps for Mikoto Misaka and her friends in the fly, distributed her supplies all across Academy City in case she ever needed more Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, cannot affect living cells with her Telekinesis, controlling air is very taxing Notable Attacks/Techniques: Telekinesis: Hinadori has a very powerful form of high-level Telekinesis, a common esper power, which she can use to manipulate things several kilometers away from her. However, her form of Telekinesis cannot affect living cells, so she cannot use it directly on living beings and it can be disrupted by the presence of living tissue, such as not being able to manipulate objects covered in an exploded watermelon, as its cells were still alive. Therefore, she fights enemies by using it to manipulate inorganic objects such as knives, hammers, etc. She can do things like have her self-defense gun hover in midair to target the enemy from a blind spot, and use various tools like screwdrivers and scalpels as projectiles. She's implied to be capable of altering the trajectory of her own bullets, although she notes it takes time to achieve focus to that level so it's hard for her to do it in the middle of a fight. * Puppets: Hinadori can use her telekinesis to remotely control two leather biking suits as puppets. The suits are used with gloves and face-covering helmets to hide the fact there isn't a real person inside. Hinadori's telekinetic control is good enough to control the movements of both suits and to operate a shotgun carried by the suits while having the suits drive in a motorcycle. She can also use her Telekinesis to deflect attacks while controlling the suits, for example, she deflected Mikoto Misaka's iron sand sword to the side. * Disguise/Support Suit: A disguise made with a tracksuit, facemask, running shoes and a set of dried skin. Hinadori can use all the previous items to disguise herself as an old man, and she can use her Telekinesis in the suit to enhance her movements, moving too quickly for a real old man. * Clothes Manipulation: Hinadori can use her telekinesis to manipulate the clothes of others. While only used to momentarily distract Mikoto and Sakibasu before attacking them by breaking their skirts, it's suggested the ability could be used to do things like trip targets by affecting their shoes or strangling people with their own collars. * Air Manipulation: Hinadori can use Telekinesis to grab and manipulate the air itself. By changing the density of the air she can bend light and sound to create simple illusions like mirages. She can also attack enemies with an invisible blast of compressed air with Category 5 wind speeds. However, forcibly bringing air under her control is very taxing, taking some time to prepare and leaving her exhausted afterwards from psychological stress. Additionally, Hinadori cannot accurately control air that is mixed with small living things such as large quantities of bugs. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Humans Category:Psychics Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Air Users Category:Illusionists Category:Light Users Category:Sound Users Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Kids Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 9